Runaway
by Lola-Gurl
Summary: Ch. 2 up He kept her secret, she taught him compassion. Kasumi is still running from the thing that kept her safe. KasumiHayabusa Please R
1. Running from the Past

He kept her secret, She taught him compassion.  
  
Disclaimer: If I owned any rights over Dead or Alive 1, 2, or 3, why would I be writing a story about it on Fanfiction?  
  
A/N: This sorta takes place after the DOA 3. It may be a little confusing to understand at first but, Enjoy! Oh yeah, and If you feel like flaming, I don't care. All it does is entertain! But if anything, Read and Review!  
  
She sped through the darkness, heart pounding more rapidly by the second. If they got close enough, she would be dead. Come on Kasumi, faster! She urged herself to dart. She heard the sound of speeding assassins behind her sprinting through the trees. She new she couldn't run any longer. She turned to face them. They launched many attacks but Kasumi stayed strong, trying as hard as she could to remember the ways of the Shinobi that she was taught long ago.  
  
Miraculously, she had escaped the remaining ninja assassins. But who had hired them? Kasumi was tired and collapsed in a tree facing the moonlight. Why would they want to destroy her anyway? Had her brother Hayate sent them? Hayate. He was the reason she had run away. After the attempts DOATEC had made to destroy him with Project Epsilon, Kasumi would stop at nothing to get revenge on them. Soon, she drifted into a solemn dream.  
  
Most days Kasumi had to remain in hiding. It was dangerous to even come out of the tree in which she took shelter, because if even one person saw her, she would die. This brought her painful memories of childhood. Of always trying to become as powerful as Hayate, and his best friend Ryo. Or even as tough as Ayane. But Kasumi had always been herself, different than the others. Even though she shown in her parent's eyes, she didn't to anyone else.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
"Hayate, will I ever be as strong as you?" She said looking eagerly at her brother. "Maybe," he said, "if you work hard. But it would do the family proud if you became the leader of the Mugen Tenshin." Kasumi sighed. She didn't want to spend her life sitting and teaching others. She wanted to see the world, and meet other fighters. But that would never happen, as long as her older brother was around.  
  
"Hayate, I've been looking for you." Ryu Hayabusa, her older brother's best friend came running around the corner. "Hello Ryu," Kasumi said with a polite bow. He laughed. "Hayate, I've always gotten a kick out of your sister." Kasumi smiled at this, it was nice to be funny to your brother's best friend.  
  
*End Flashback*  
  
Oh Hayate, if you only knew I was doing this for you. Then you wouldn't have to hate me. Suddenly out of the corner of her eye, Kasumi saw something move. She jumped down from her tree ready to fight. She heard the rustling of whatever it was behind a clump of bushes. A white rabbit hopped out with thorns caught in its fur. "Oh you poor thing!" Kasumi cried as she got to her knees to grab the rabbit. She carefully carried it up to the tree where she sat and cautiously picked out the thorns, making sure she didn't hurt it. "You seem to be all by yourself too." She continued to pick out thorns. "You sweet little thing. You really remind me of when I was eight. My brother was like a giant bear, so strong. And Ayane, she was such a beautiful butterfly, until you tried to touch her: Then she'd fly away. I was always so soft and 'harmless'."  
  
Kasumi kept talking to the rabbit like this, not caring whether or not it understood her. She every so softly hummed a tune of her childhood. One that made her remember all the days she spent trying to chase both Hayate and Hayabusa (sometime even Ayane) trying to be included. So maybe during the middle school years, Kasumi had been the popular one, always getting attention from all the boys. But it didn't make up for the missing times when she wanted to be right there with her brother and his friends. It was always a difficult thing to think about for Kasumi.  
  
After all of the thorns had been picked out of its fur, the rabbit nuzzled closely to Kasumi's chest as its own special 'thank you'. Kasumi smiled at it, and for a moment, it almost seemed as if it smiled back. She let it down and realized the sun was setting. She would need to hide in the thick leaves of the tree in order to not be seen. Why couldn't I have worn green? She thought as she kicked herself. Just like the many nights before, she heard the assassins running through the woods, searching for her. "Where is she?" one of them yelled. "I don't know, she could have fled. No one says she'd stay here," Another yelled. The first assassin scowled and said, "Fine, we must get back to Hayate and tell him the news." They fled.  
  
So it was Hayate. Kasumi thought as a single tear rolled down her cheek. It was hard for her, knowing that her own kin wanted her dead. Even Ayane did, based on the last tournament. She sighed. In the morning she would figure it out. Kasumi knew not what day or even month it was. She was lost in time, a small rabbit searching for its den.  
  
In the morning Kasumi woke up to see the sun shining. Knowing the assassins wouldn't come until nighttime, she decided to take a walk. Maybe to discover herself, or something else. She didn't know but whatever would help ease the pain of knowing her brother wanted her dead. There was a time when they were kids when he would have died for her! It was all so hard, and he couldn't understand if didn't want to try.  
  
She carefully darted from tree to tree, vigilant to her surroundings. At last she got to a running stream at midmorning. Kasumi felt her stomach turn in knots with hunger. She looked carefully around a tree to see a figure standing on a rock fishing. Kasumi's heart quivered. Surely it couldn't be an assassin fishing, at this time of day. That couldn't be possible.could it? She must have made some sort of noise, because whoever it was dropped there fishing pole and headed towards her directions. Oh no, now look what I've done. Please don't catch me, PLEASE don't catch me! She thought desperately. "Who is it? Come out!" he said in somewhat of a rough voice. Kasumi had no choice. She appeared from out of the trees to see a familiar face.  
  
"Kasumi." He said obviously perplexed at her presence there. "Hello Ryo." She said sounding neither friendly nor angry. "I didn't know you were here," he said astounded. "Nobody did." She answered in the same blank tone as before, unsure of what her 'old friend' Hayabusa might do. "Please, tell me where you've been all this time since the last tournament." "Here." Kasumi answered. "Hiding in the trees, but please don't tell anybody, I have to be able to trust you. If they find me, they'll kill me."  
  
"Come, eat with me," He said leading me to a small fire where he had fish roasting. "Thank you. I trust that you haven't heard then," I said sitting down on a small rock. "What?" He asked. "That Hayate is sending assassins every day at sundown to kill me. " I see." He said talking a bite out of a fish. "You won't tell anyone will you? Will you keep my secret, please?" She asked, almost frightened that Ryo would say no. "Yes. Don't worry, nobody will know. Even though Hayate is my best friend, I won't let him kill his little sister out of anger." But that wasn't his only reason. He cared for Kasumi as a friend, or maybe more.  
  
"So where are you staying tonight?" He asked. She swallowed her fish and answered, "Here, in the trees of course." "But that's not safe! They're going to find you, if you don't move they'll- "Ryo, listen. Wherever I go, Hayate and his assassins will follow me. If I go home people will see me. If I go to a hotel, he's going to track me down. I feel safe here." "But you're not. Sooner or later, he's going to make them search the trees and then kill you. I know I place you can stay." He said getting up. "Where?" She asked curious. "My house, right above the curio shop I own." She felt weak inside: Here she was, running for her life from her brother and his best friend wants her to stay at his house? He was nuts! Kasumi didn't know what to say, but Ryo just smiled and said, "If you don't answer me, I'm going to accept for you." She had no way out. "Fine, but how are you going to guarantee that I'm not seen? You remember that when we were kids Hayate always left you to protect me."  
  
He sighed in relief and said, "Do you think people come to a Curio Shop very often?" "Yeah, but if they find me, your precious artifacts will be broken," She grinned. "By the way you're grinning, I'd say you want them to come," he looked at her slyly and she blushed. It felt strange, seeing Ryo the way he was so many years ago. During the Dead or Alive competitions, he was always so serious. "Hey, how about instead of walking the whole way, we teleport? You do know how don't you?" Kasumi gave Ryo a look to his second question. "Of course. All I have to do is picture it, and then I can get there," She said closing her eyes and concentrating hard on that little shop on the edge of the woods. She disappeared in a whirl of cherry blossoms, while Hayabusa, also concentrated and vanished in a spinning gust of leaves.  
  
Only a few seconds later they were in front of the shop. "Mid-noon is the big business rush. You might need to hide." "Or I could help," She said brightly. Ryo raised an eyebrow. "Why? You could be seen!" She shook her head. "With all the useless junk you've got around in there I- "Hey! It's not useless, some people like artifacts and such." Kasumi giggled at Hayabusa, who was trying to act mad at her. He tried, but failed. I can't get mad at her; she's just such a friendly kindhearted person. He thought. And so beautiful."Whatever. The mid-noon rush is probably only one or two people anyway," She said shrugging as she walked up the stairs. "Hey, shut up!" he called back. Ryo waited for customers while Kasumi looked around in the storage. He heard a sudden crash and ran back into the room to see Kasumi was stuck in the storage closet with a bucket completely covering her face. Ryo rushed in and grabbed the bucket from her head. Nobody said anything, they just laughed.  
  
Later that evening, Kasumi helped Hayabusa make dinner. Needless to say, the smoke alarm went off countless times and they ended up getting take-out. "Well, I guess I'm not as independent as I thought," Kasumi said after finishing her meal. Hayabusa nodded. "Hey, do you want to watch TV or something?" He asked her. Her face brightened and she grinned. "Okay," He said turning on the TV. "150 channels." He smirked. "Wow, who would have thought one of the worlds most experienced super ninjas has 150 cable channels," She said sarcastically, making Ryo smile. So, as expected they flipped through channels looking for something to watch. "Oh my goodness! I remember this!" Kasumi had gotten to the HBO channel that was showing her favorite American movie. "Oh, I recall watching this with you, Ayane and Hayate once. That was the only time I saw Hayate cry." He grinned. "That was the only time ANY of us had seen him cry." Kasumi laughed.  
  
They watched the movie until Kasumi's eyes began to droop. She yawned and Hayabusa said, "You seem tired, you should sleep," He turned off the TV. "But I don't remember what happens at the end!" She whined. "Shh," he said covering her up. Kasumi drifted into a peaceful sleep as Ryo watched her inhale and exhale, with such natural tranquility. He remembered when they were little and the situation was almost the same..  
  
*Flashback*  
  
Hayabusa and Hayate sat watching Kasumi sleep peacefully. Well at least they thought. "Finally, I thought she'd never rest!" Seven-year-old Hayabusa complained. "Shh! You don't want her to wake up do you?" Hayate clasped a hand to Ryo's mouth. Ryo wrenched it off and said, "Okay I get it. She is such as scrawny little thing." Kasumi, who was secretly awake, pretended to kick in her sleep. As she did so she 'accidentally" kicked Ryo right in the shin. "Ow!" He whimpered. "What the heck? If I didn't know better, I'd say she WASN'T sleeping." Hayate shook his head. "No, she kicks in her sleep. C'mon let's leave her alone." He started to walk away as Hayabusa glared at the 4 year old. When he turned his back she stuck out her tongue and drifted off to sleep.  
  
*End Flashback*  
  
"Goodnight Kasumi," he whispered. If only she knew how I felt, he thought, if only. The next morning the sun was shining brightly. When she awoke, Kasumi yawned. "Oh, I see you're awake," Ryo said coming in with a beautiful array of fruit on a plate. "What's this?" Kasumi asked, confused at the sudden gesture of kindness. He shrugged. "Thought it would be nice of me." "Thank you," Kasumi said, her cheeks turning slightly pink. Kasumi! What in the world are you doing? Stop it; you can't even begin to have feelings for Ryo. He's your brother's best friend, and he wants you dead. Kasumi's very blunt conscience put her back in her place. Suddenly they heard a loud nock on the door. "Hayabusa open up, it's Hayate! C'mon open the door!" Kasumi looked terrified.  
  
"I thought you said I was safe!" She hissed. "I did think it was. He doesn't stop by very often. Just hide." "Where?" "I don't know, in the bathroom," She raised an eyebrow at his suggestion. "Hurry!" He whispered. She nodded then ran into the bathroom. Hesitantly, Hayabusa opened to door. "Finally," Hayate complained as he came in and looked around. "Wow, talk about redecorating. You left cloths all over." "Yeah, well you didn't exactly tell me you were going to stop by." Hayabusa joked. "Oh fruit!" Hayate reached for the plate but Hayabusa slapped his hand. "Ow! What was that for?" He asked guardedly. "It's my breakfast," Ryo said. "Touchy this morning aren't you." Hayate said. Suddenly, he heard a loud crash coming from the bathroom. "What's in there?" he said, pulling out his sword. "Uh, yeah I forgot to tell you that I got a visitor. My sister." Hayate raised an eyebrow. "You have a sister?" "Yeah, I didn't know it until late last night, I guess she was long lost." Hayabusa replied lying through his teeth.  
  
"Oh, well you better introduce me." He said sitting down with huge grin on his face. Oh great Ryo, now look what you've done. I can't let him catch us. "I'll go get her," he said. "Kasumi, your brother thinks you're my sister and he wants to meet you." He whispered through the door. "There's a bathrobe in there so put it on over your cloths and wrap your hair in a towel." He continued. She opened the door looking like a total different person. "Great going," She frowned. "Hayate meet my sister.Miyo." Kasumi smiled as sweetly as she could. Thanks a lot Hayabusa. Now I'm going to die! I knew I should have stayed in the woods. Kasumi thought bitterly. "Hello it's SO nice to meet you!" She beamed like an idiot. "Yes, it's nice to meet you also." Hayate said politely. "Well, you better get going, to find Kasumi and all." Hayabusa insisted pushing him towards the door. "Okay, nice meeting you!" He yelled as Hayabusa shut the door.  
  
Kasumi ripped the towel and bathrobe off with such anger Hayabusa had never seen. "You almost got me killed! What the hell were you thinking?!" She had never heard herself speak so harshly. "Kasumi, I don't regret it, I must protect you- "Oh is that it? Maybe any of you can't see but I HATE having to be taken care of and protected. Like I'm too fragile to do anything. I'm not a child, I can take care of myself!" She yelled cutting Ryo off completely. Then she stopped and looked at him; he was crestfallen. "Ryo.I'm sorry. I didn't mean it!" He shook his head. "No I really deserved it. I don't know what I was thinking. I should be sorry."  
  
"I don't know what's gotten into me. It just feels like no matter how perfect I look to others, I feel so wrong, like I keep making mistakes. And this one time I feel like I'm doing the right thing by getting even with DOATEC, I have to pay with my life. Kasumi could feel the tears stinging in her eyes. She quickly blinked them away. "Kasumi, I'm sorry. I just felt the need to protect you." She smiled. "Okay, but tonight I'm going back." He sighed and nodded. "But may I make a suggestion? It would be better to go north a little bit, they won't expect you anywhere near there." Kasumi nodded slowly, unable to talk. "Fine," She said. "Look, I apologize for him coming. I didn't know he was. I mean, he NEVER stops by, well ever sense the whole kidnapping incident." Hayabusa apologized again.  
  
Kasumi stopped him. "Hayabusa it's OKAY. I'll go north, all right? I trust you; after all, you vowed to protect me. And you wouldn't trick me." Hayabusa nodded and smiled. "Goodbye Ryo." She trudged slowly down the stairs, as if each step brought her tremendous pain. She didn't want to leave and go back to the woods, but she knew, no matter what Hayabusa said, that she was safer there. "I will run Hayate," She said solemnly, "But only as far as I want to go."  
  
Hayate had been in a somewhat cheerful mood that morning after visiting his old friend, but there was something odd about Miyo. She seemed so air headed and cheerful. He remembered when Kasumi was that way. Kasumi. The word stung in his mind. No matter how brave her intentions were, she had still broken the code. A code that couldn't be broken without the harshest of punishments. When he got back Ayane greeted him. "The assassins report that they found nobody in the woods last night. What if we're going in the wrong direction?" "Then we'll head north instead of south. Ayane, you will go with them tonight." "I will, Oni-Saan?" Hayate nodded. "As will I."  
  
The sun was going down and Kasumi was getting ready to hide for the night when she heard a rustle in the leaves. She cautiously walked towards it. Suddenly someone dressed fully in black jumped out at her. She ran in the other direction, sprinting as fast as she possibly could. Soon there were many more following her. How did they find me? Is Hayabusa double-crossing me? No, that can't be it, they're just lucky. Kasumi's thoughts raced as fast as her heart. She ran and dodged and finally reached what she dreaded: A patch of impenetrable thorns. She turned to face her attackers and her death.  
  
Suddenly they all stopped. One reached the front of the line. Their eyes glimmered in the moonlight, and even in the darkness, Kasumi knew who it was. "Ayane," She murmured. "Kasumi, how nice to see you," Ayane spat, obviously not meaning it. Kasumi looked her straight in the eyes. Ayane spoke again, "Do you know how long I have waited for this moment? To have you at my mercy? Trust me Kasumi, it has been a long time. Finally, the perfect Kasumi makes a mistake, and I can step out of the shadows and into Hayate's approval." Kasumi continued looked at the sixteen-year-old girl standing across from her. Her own kin was going to kill her, and enjoy doing it. "I thought I knew you, Ayane." Kasumi's voice was squeaky; half because she was nervous, have because she was on the verge of tears. "Well, apparently you thought wrong. Now, I'll wait until Hayate comes, then he will see how much stronger I am compared to the likes of you." It seemed only seconds later that Hayate appeared behind Ayane. "What took you so long, I wanted to get this over with a while ago." Hayate didn't speak: He just stood looking solemnly at Kasumi almost as if he were weighing how much he meant to him and how much trouble she had caused. "Just get this done," He turning his back, unable to watch Kasumi, his sister, die by the hands of his other sister. Ayane got out a single shiruken star and was about to throw it when a large shadowy figure dropped down from the canopy above. Kasumi gasped, thinking it was another attacker. But when she saw the flash of emerald eyes, she knew she was safe.  
  
"AYANE, NO!" Hayabusa yelled getting into a fighting stance in front of Kasumi; protecting her from any attacks. Ayane smirked. "Hmm.looks like we've got more than one traitor that must pay tonight. Shall he die too?" She turned to Hayate, who seemed unable to do anything. He stood there, staring at his best friend, who was willing to die, just to protect one runaway." "Hayate, would you really do it? Would you really kill your flesh and blood because of an old tradition? Would you really let Ayane do it? Would you?!" Hayabusa's words rang in Hayate's ears, causing him a deepest pain he had ever felt. "I made a promise to you many years ago, Hayate. You made me promise that if anything ever happened to you, that I would take care of Kasumi, no matter the cost. And I'm not moving an inch. You'll have to kill me first."  
  
Hayate didn't know what to do. He never wanted to kill Kasumi, but what else was there to do? "I will not let anyone lay hands on either of you tonight. But know this Kasumi, you are no longer my sister. And Hayabusa, I don't even know who you are. Ayane is twice the sister Kasumi could ever be." His ice colds words stung at everyone. More then ever Kasumi. The assassins sped after Hayate and Ayane leaving nothing but silence behind them. When they were gone, Kasumi sunk to her knees and wept. She vowed never to let anyone see her cry since she was little, but for once, she broke this vow and let the tears flow. Hayabusa turned to her. "Kasumi, he could never mean that. You know that you're still important to him, and that is why both of us are still here. I'll never leave your side, I promise." She looked up through her tears and slowly smiled.  
  
Hayabusa took Kasumi back to his house. The rest of the night she planned. Tomorrow night was the night. Tomorrow, she would get her revenge. 


	2. Vengence of Kasumi

Disclaimer: I don't own DOA. Wow, that was easy. Authors Note: I'm sorry I haven't updated in awhile. Forgive me. And don't forget to review!  
  
Runaway Chapter Two: The Vengeance of Kasumi  
  
Kasumi slid quietly through the empty streets of the city. Good, I'm completely alone she thought. She got to the back door entrance of the DOATEC headquarters. Slowly, she took out a shiruken star she had found in Hayabusa's room. After picking the lock with it, she threw it at the security camera over head, smashing it into pieces. Then she took out a compact of makeup. She blew the chalklike material with unsteady breath to reveal glowing red sensory lasers. She grinned and started to do small flips over them, as if she were showing off for an invisible audience. Easy, Kasumi. Let's not hurry this. If you touch even one of those lasers, the whole attempt would be useless. Her conscious reminded her. Soon she found herself wandering the endless hallways, leading to nowhere. The only sound was of her tiny, yet confident footsteps.  
  
After wandering for what seemed like hours, she discovered a secret chamber full of test tubes and machinery. Inside the tubes were living replicas of herself: Clones. They were completely clothless, as you would expect clones to be, and were hanging worthlessly like puppets. A silent tear slid down Kasumi's cheek. "Now do you see, Hayate, how sick these people are? To create lifeless clones of human beings? To force family against family? Do you see why I must avenge you?" She screamed. She took out her Kantana and sent it flying into the large power generator. It exploded with many sparks. A giant fire spread around her, trying to engulf her with the rest of the building. After grabbing her Kantana she jumped up, aiming to reach a large pipe. She grabbed it and broke through the glass roof by thrusting her feet through it. Glass shattered everywhere, adding to the chaotic blaze below her. She climbed up to the canopy of the building and jumped off, onto the hard pavement. She was ready to flee when a thought hit her almost as hard as a blow to the face. What if there was someone still inside?  
  
The building had seemed completely empty, but then again, how could she be sure? A piecing scream of agony filled the deserted alleyway. There WAS someone inside! She kicked the door open and ran into the smoky building. She followed the echoing screams of agony. By the time Kasumi got there, it was too late. On the floor surrounded by smoldering flames lay Donovan, leader of DOATEC's technology department, and all of her troubles. Even though she knew that this was revenge on what he had done to her family, she pitied him. After all, it wasn't the best way to die. Then she saw it, a sparkling gold pendant with the words "Donovan" engraved on it. Kasumi wasn't a thief, but she knew if she took it, Hayate would believe that she had taken down DOATEC. She snatched it and got out of the blazing building just in time. By the time the police and firefighters had gotten there, she was long gone.  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
A few days later, all of Asia, and even the world, knew what happened. DOATEC was destroyed, and in it's place was a pile of smoldering ashes. Hayate watched the news on a small TV set in his bedroom. "Hmm...I hope Kasumi had nothing to do with this, but I have a feeling she does." He said out loud to himself. There was a sudden rap on the door. "Come in," he said, turning off the TV. His half sister Ayane slowly opened the door and shut it silently. Hayate smiled, but it soon faded by the look on Ayane's face. "What is it Ayane?" he asked, slightly concerned. "I have been meaning to ask you something Onii-san. Why didn't you kill Kasumi, or at least let me, when you had the chance? She ran away, fully aware that she would die. She knows too much, and you failed to do what needed to be done!"  
  
Ayane looked away from him, embarrassed that she had lost her temper, especially with the only one who cared about her. Hayate sighed, and motioned for her to sit done. She did so, but reluctantly. "Because, I knew I would have had to kill my dearest friend to get to Kasumi. There was no way he would have moved, he loves her too much. And that would be more than I could take. "Loves her?" Ayane asked, almost snickering. Hayate nodded. Hayabusa and Kasumi? As, as partners-unthinkable! He's so rugged, he could survive anywhere, but she, she was so fragile...and weak. They could never be meant for each other. Ayane thought scornfully. "Yes Ayane. He loves her. And if my intuition is right, which it almost always is- "No it isn't." Ayane smirked. Hayate gave her a silencing look and continued, "If my intuition is right, she loves him. She's always liked him, you know that. If you couldn't see it as a child, then maybe you never will." "Well, you are wiser then me, Onii-san. You always have been." She said respectfully, not wanting to lose her temper.  
  
"When he jumped from the trees to protect her, the other night, I could see the fire in his eyes. He would have killed all of us, maybe even me, just to save her. I don't know if he would have stepped aside if he hadn't made that promise, but I know that if he did, he'd do it reluctantly. And I couldn't destroy that." There was an awkward silence for a minute. Unable to stand it, Ayane said, "I understand, Hayate. I must go know." She bowed and left the room. The minute the door had closed she scowled. She felt sick, sick with hatred, jealously and envy. Oh how I hate her! Perfect Kasumi; the innocent baby. She gets everything, even, even the love of Hayabusa. It should be me that he loves, she could never love him they way I do. Why can't I ever get what she gets? Ayane thought bitterly, her fists clenched so hard that her nails left marks in her hands. One day, she thought, one day soon, Hayabusa won't be there to protect her, and I WILL strike! A malevolent smile came over her face as she strode off to her room.  
  
Hayate took the small handheld television and put it in his drawer. He suddenly came upon a picture. A picture of himself, at age 14, with Kasumi under one arm and Ayane under the other. Hayabusa was next to Kasumi, and his father was on the other side of Ayane. Everyone smiled happily, as if there could be nothing wrong. But Hayate knew better, this was right before Ayane would leave them all, and life with her foster father, Genra. Hayate sighed and spoke softly as tears filled his eyes. "Kasumi, why must you do this?"  
  
Hayabusa awoke to the chirping birds and an eyeful of sun. He sat up and noticed that the curtains were pulled back and tied: Something he would never do. He looked around the room. It was spotless. "Kasumi," his whispered. He got out of bed and stretched. Opening the door to his bedroom, he called, "Kasumi, c'mon, get up! It's morning!" But the mass on the couch didn't move. Hayabusa trudged over to the couch and said again, "Kasumi, it's time to get up. C'mon, I know you upset about the whole attempt on your life thing, I would be too, but you've got to get up. But the heap on the couch still didn't stir. Hayabusa suddenly realized that there was nothing on the couch but blankets.  
  
He ran into the kitchen and looked around for a note of some sort. There wasn't one anywhere. He sighed and told himself calmly that she probably went out to get something from the store and that she wouldn't do anything irrational. He made breakfast and sat down on the pile of blankets on the couch. He turned on the TV and flipped to the news channel. "Early this morning, emergency personnel arrived at the former DOATEC headquarters. Luckily, all the workers had gone home, except for the head of the company who worked late. Dr. Douglas A. Donavan was caught in the fire, and didn't survive. There will be a meeting held today at the vice president's house concerning the new company, reporter-"  
  
Hayabusa then tuned off the TV and sighed slowly, as if it was hard to breathe. There was no doubt it was Kasumi's doing. But would she really want to kill Donavan? He wasn't sure. There was always the chance that the fire was an accident...he told himself. Unable to bear the silence, he picked up a novel sitting on the coffee table and began to read. He tried to concentrate, but his mind kept going back to Kasumi and DOATEC. Hayabusa closed his eyes and wished it was all a dream. "Tale of Genji, nice book," Said a voice.  
  
Hayabusa opened his eyes and grinned. Kasumi was standing in the doorway a slight smile on her face. Hayabusa's grin suddenly became a stern face. "Kasumi! Where have you been? Never mind, I know where you've been, but what were you thinking? Huh? I can't believe you did that!" Kasumi shook her head, "I didn't think. I lost control in there, when I saw those clones." "Wait, Kasumi, I don't understand. Tell me everything." He motioned for her to sit down next to him. Kasumi took a deep breath and told him. She told him about the clones in the room, the screams, and everything else. Hayabusa sat and listened intently, to every word she said. After she was done, she looked down at her feet. Is this how it feels to be a murderer? She thought, still looking down.  
  
Hayabusa said calmly, "you didn't start the fire on purpose. You didn't mean to cause death to anyone. It isn't your fault." "Isn't it? If it weren't for me, no one would have died. If it weren't for me, Hayate wouldn't have to go through so much pain and agony, if it weren't for me- "If it weren't for you, I would have never fallen in love," Hayabusa said quietly. She fell silent, unable to comprehend what she had just heard. "What?" Her voice echoed through the hushed room. A soft blush crept up on both their faces. "I...I didn't know," Kasumi stammered, looking down at her feet. Hayabusa said nothing. Oh no. I didn't just say that I DIDN'T just say that. Thoughts were rushing through him faster than light. Please, please say you love me too. "I should go now..." Kasumi said. "Go? Go where?" Hayabusa grabbed her hand and pulled her back. "I need to talk to Hayate. He'll never understand what I did was for him, unless I tell him so myself." She could tell he was worried, and she knew going to see her brother would be like stepping into a cage filled with carnivorous tigers. But she had to do it.  
  
As she walked away, she heard him say, "Be careful." She turned and ran back to him. She kissed him on the cheek and left. He touched his hand to wear she had kissed him and felt the warmth spread through his body. "Kasumi," he whispered.  
  
Hayate had been in his room all morning long. He didn't feel much like leaving, whether or not anybody worried about him. His heart was full of grief. Now he understood the veracity of the situation: He would have to choose between the ones he loved and his own pride and honor. He wanted to make his dead father proud, but how could he do so with this task applying unbearable weight to his shoulders? He heard a knock at the door. Not now Ayane... he thought sullenly. "Konnichiwa Onii-san." But the voice was not Ayane's.  
  
Hayate whipped around to see his 17-year-old sister Kasumi standing before him, all grown up and just as beautiful as she had ever been. "Kasumi, how did you-" Kasumi shook her head. "That doesn't matter. I got through without getting killed didn't I?" Hayate stared at her stone faced, unable to square with the fact that Kasumi was there, in flesh and blood. She bowed her head down. "I suppose that I'll just be killed now." She gave a small laugh of irony and said, "When Hayabusa isn't here." There was an awkward silence between the two of them. "I'm sorry Onii-san, but I did it for you, not out of my own selfishness. I promised to avenge you and," She reached into her clothes and grabbed the small medallion that Donovan had worn, "I did."  
  
She placed it in his hand, and he looked at it carefully. "Is this what I think it is?" Kasumi nodded. "It's proof. It was Donovan's, the head of DOATEC, and the man who brought pain and agony to our family. I didn't mean to kill anyone, I just...lost control." She looked away. "I just wanted to show you that I was sorry, I'll be going now." She went to leave, when Hayate said, "I forgive you Kasumi. I don't care about Mugen Tenshin anymore. You're my family, that's what matters," She turned to look back at her older brother. His face was emotionless, except for his brown eyes, which stung with pain. Kasumi almost didn't see him as her brother anymore, no longer her teenage brother she always looked up to. "Onii- san," She cried running towards him. She buried her face in his chest and cried, like she had wanted to do for so long. "I tried to make you understand, I really did. I only ran away to save you. I didn't mean to break the rules," her muffled voice was barely audible between her sobs. He ran his hand down her silky hair and replied softly, "I know Kasumi, I know." He closed his eyes, remembering the way things used to be.  
  
~*flashback*~  
  
Kasumi and Ayane ran playfully, giggling and laughing. Hayate smiled at his two sisters; they got along so well besides their differences. Suddenly Kasumi fell to the ground and a cry was heard. "HAYATE!" she wailed as she ran towards him. He bent his knee and stared at his six-year- old sister. "What happened?" he asked. But she did not reply, she only sobbed and showed him her skinned elbow. "She tripped on a rock and skinned it," Ayane said breathlessly.  
  
He opened his arms and let her little body sink in between them. "Shh, it's okay Kasumi. It's only a scrape. We'll go inside and get it all bandaged up, okay?" She nodded and wiped away her tears. "Hayate, what about me?" Ayane asked quietly, feeling quite hurt. "Stay out here. I'll be back after Kasumi's taken care of." He replied tersely, hurrying Kasumi inside.  
  
"There, all better." He kissed the band-aid. She giggled softly. "Your so silly, Onii-san!" She said, no longer crying. "Good," He smiled and helped her down from the counter. "I love you Onii-san!" He ruffled her hair. "I love you to, Kasumi." She hugged her older brother and smiled brightly. "Promise you'll always protect me?" She asked. He nodded. "Promise."  
  
~*end flashback*~  
  
Hayate had always found those words ironic. But after the traumatic events their family had suffered, things had changed. People had changed. He had changed. But yet, he continued to keep his promise. Even though he hadn't always protected her, he made sure someone did. He in trusted his greatest friend in the most important of tasks.  
  
~*flashback*~  
  
"Hayabusa!" He turned at the sound of his name. "What is it Hayate?" He stared worriedly at his friend. Hayate looked slightly fearful and uneasy. "Look, I need you to promise you'll do me a favor." "Anything," Hayabusa said, concerned. "I need to know that if anything happens to me, if I'm not around anymore, you'll take care of Kasumi. Protect her. Make sure that she's safe." Hayate stared intensely at his friend, begging him to commit to the duty. "Of course I will. What's wrong, Hayate? Is anything going on?"  
  
Hayate shook his head. "No, nothing. I'm just...worried about Kasumi. She's so innocent, I can't let her see what's beyond the Shinobi life. You know what it's like. She can't be introduced to that. Just...make sure she's safe at all times. If anything were to happen to her when I'm gone, I..." He stopped, his throat threatening to tighten. "I don't know what I'd do." He finished. "What about Ayane?" Hayabusa asked. "Ayane's fine by herself. She's tough, she can handle things on her own, I know she can take care of her well-being." Hayabusa nodded in reply. "Thanks. You're a great friend." "It's an honor to be trusted with such a job." He replied.  
  
~*~*End Flashback*~*~  
  
"Kasumi, go back to Hayabusa. So he knows your safe." Kagome let go of her brother and looked at him oddly. "Are you sure?" She asked. He nodded. "I don't want him to worry. He'll probably think you've been slaughtered if you're gone too long." She nodded in understanding and gave him a quick hug. "Goodbye Onii-san. I'll see you again sometime soon." She closed her eyes and concentrated hard on Hayabusa's curio shop. She disappeared in a whirl of Sakura, leaving a pile on Hayate's floor.  
  
Lola_gurl: So how did you like it? I hope lived up to your expectations. I haven't worked on it in SOOOO long, I'm sorry *Get's hit with many random objects* Well anyway, review! I'm sorta running out of ideas, other than the Jealousy of Ayane, so if you've got any, let me know. Thanks! 


End file.
